The Amazing Race K
The Amazing Race K is the first installment of The Amazing Race K. It features 13 teams of two racing around the world for 1 Million (fictional) dollars. Production Development and Filming The Race spanned 41,292 Miles across 5 continents over 32 Days. The Race will visit 11 countries with 3 never being visited by the United States Series, with in that, 6 new locations as well. The race has been confirmed to have 1 double leg, where there are 2 roadblocks, and 2 detours in one leg, with a virtual pit stop. Cast Applications were due January 26th. From there 13 teams were chosen, which is the most number of teams any real The Amazing Race have ever cast. Some notable contestants include infamously known Survivor Player Russell Hantz, who is racing with his wife Melanie. Also there are long lost Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; ⊂ indicates the team who received it. *A yellow > means that team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. *A cyan ⋑ means that the team chose to use the Speed Bump; ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Prizes #An Express Pass- a tool that can be used to bypass a task. #$30 for the next leg of the race #A COP photo, which they could use as they wished #Guaranteed tickets on the first flight to their next destination #A COP phtot, which they could use as the wished #$30 for the next leg of the race #$20 for the next leg of the race #$30 for the next leg of the race #$30 for the next leg of the race #A chance to steal another team's COP photo. #$20 for the next leg of the race. Episode Title Quotes #''"Hell yeah, I love Sharks!"'' - Alexis #''"They're some sort of big, black, loud rats or somethin'"'' - Russell #''"Well I don't see anyone catching up to us any time soon!" - Melanie #"I hope we get to make something tasty!" -'' Nick #''"You do realize your soaked right?" -'' Phil Keoghan #''"Holy Gnome, that was the hard one!"''- Alex #''"She sounds like an annoying spoiled all lady that lives alone"''- Melanie #''"I give up trying to talk back at you"- Priscilla #"I'm so glad Russell has gone, he would bully his way out first!"- Troy #"I no speak Germanicano"''- Nick #''"This is supposed to be the happiest place on Earth and I'm not happy"- Candice #"Is it me or do we always go to fountains?"''- Troy Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Australia) *Santa Monica, California, United States (Santa Monica Pier) (Starting Point) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Sydney, New South Wales, Australia '(Kingsford Smith Sydney Airport) *Sydney (Sydney Aquarium) *Manly, Sydney (Oceanworld Manly) *Sydney (Harbour Bridge) *Sydney (Sydney Opera House) ''(Leg Midpoint; teams were told that this was not the pit stop and must continue.) *Sydney (ANZAC War Memorial) * Sydney (Kingsford Smith Sydney Airport) to Hobart, Tasmania (Hobart International Airport) *Tasman (Tasmanian Devil Conservation Park) *Port Arthur (Separate Prison) *Port Arthur (The Penitentiary) In the first roadblock of the race, teams had to dive down to 1 of 40 boxes at the bottom of the shark tank to find a clue, if there was no clue they had to search another box, When they found the box, they would receive their next clue. In the second half, the roadblock had team members maintaining Tasmanian Devils. They had to try to feed their devil a different type of roadkill and a different type of bedding. Once their Tasmanian Devil was satisfied, they would receive their next clue. In the detour, teams had to choose between Diving or Sailing. In Diving teams had to drive to Cape Huay and climb up the Totem Pole and then jump off it and swim to their next clue. In Sailing teams had to drive to Cape Raul and use the sailboat to sail to a buoy that contained their next clue. '''Additional Tasks *At Sydney Aquarium, teams helped to feed the sharks. *At Sydney Harbour Bridge, teams had to climb the bridge to receive puzzle peices that when solved, would reveal their next location, the Sydney Opera House Leg 2 (Australia → New Zealand) * Hobart (Hobart International Airport) to Auckland, New Zealand '''(Auckland Airport) *Auckland (Auckland War Memorial Museum) *Auckland (Sky Tower) *Rotorua (Tikitere) *Rotorua (Rotorua Museum of Art and History) In the detour, teams had to choose bewteen Maori Dance or Maori Art. In Maori Dance teams had to drive to the Maori village and must learn how to do the Kapa haka and dance it to the cheif's satisfaction. Then they must go to battle and perform the haka. When they did it to the chief's satisfaction, they would receive their next clue. In Maori Art, teams had to drive again to the Maori village and must pick a tribesman's tattoo and must try their best to copy their tattoo. When the cheif was satisfied, they would receive their next clue. In the roadblock, the team member had to play croquet. They had to shoot through all the holes directly to the pit stop. '''Additional Task *At the Sky Tower, both team members had to jump off the Sky Tower. Leg 3 (New Zealand → Cook Islands) *Auckland (Auckland Airport) to Avarua, Rarotonga, Cook Islands (Rarotonga International Airport) *Muri (Muri Beach) *Avarua (Rarotongan Beach Resort) * Avarua (Rarotonga International Airport) to Arutanga, Aitutaki (Aitutaki Airport) *Tautu (Teking's Lagoon Cruises) *Tapuaetai (One Foot Island) In The Detour, teams had to choose between Coconut Tossing or Fish Sightings. In Coconut Tossing, teams headed to the beach and had to toss coconuts into a basket 30 feet high and toss enough that the basket would fall and receive their next clue in the basket. In Fish Sightings, teams headed out to the clear waters of the island and had to take pictures of fish to receive their next clue. Having been spared elimination, Ruby & Sapphire had to listen to the Aitutaki Welcome. They had to drink a coconut milk and listen to the welcome song. In the roadblock, the person had to solve a large sized floating puzzle to receive their next clue. Additional Task *At Muri Beach, teams had to dig up a departure time for the next morning. Leg 4 (Cook Islands → Indonesia) * Arutanga (Aitutaki Airport) to Jakarta, Jakarta Special Capital Region, Indonesia (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) *Jakarta (Gelora Bung Karno Stadium) *Jakarta (Taman Mini Indonesia Indah) *Jakarta (National Monument) *Jakarta (Ancol Dreamland) *Jakarta (BNI 46) *Jakarta (Hotel Indonesia-Roundabout Fountain) The Fast Forward involved teams matching Indonesian artifacts to the right province. When they correctly arranged them, they would receive the Fast Forward Award. In the roadblock, team members had to successfully score a field goal against the Indonesia national rugby union team to receive their next clue. In The Detour, teams had to choose between Live Off Thrill or Live Off People. In Live Off Thrill, teams had to head to Dunia Fantasi 'and ride one of the rides to collect as many letters as they needed to spell out a word that involved something in Jakarta. When they correctly solved it, they would receive their next clue. In Live Off People, teams headed to Ancol's Sea World and train the dolphins to receive 10USD in Indonesian Money. When they were done, they could exchange the money for their next clue. Leg 5 (Indonesia → Singapore) * Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to 'Singapore '''(Singapore Changi Airport) *Singapore (Esplanade - Theatres on the Bay) *Singapore (Marina Bay Sands) *Singapore (Singapore Flyer) *Singapore (The Helix Bridge) Having been speed bumped, Garret & Katie had to grab a key and use it to unlock one of the many rooms in the hotel. When they found the clue, they could move on. In The Detour, teams had to choose between Beat The Money or Beat The Cards. In Beat The Money, teams had to play Catch the Money. Each Round, they raised a money amount to which wasn't the greediest, and enough to make them have the most money at the end. When they beat the dealer, they would receive their next clue. In Beat The Cards, teams had to play a game of 21. When they either got 21 or busted the dealer, they would receive their next clue. In the roadblock, teams headed up to the Singapore Flyer, and had to spot a flag and then travel to the location to receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Esplanade Theatres, teams had to look at gnome rows, which would decode a Location previously visited on the race. When they got the correct location, they would receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Singapore) *Singapore (Merlion) *Singapore (Suntec City- Fountain of Wealth) *Singapore (Singapore Island Country Club) *Singapore (Housing and Development Board) *Singapore (Tiger Sky Tower) In the Fast Forward, teams had to make and eat Curry Laksa. In The roadblock, team members had to go to the Butik Course and hit the golf ball into the hole under 7 shots to receive their next clue. In The Detour, Teams had to choose between Take The Calls or Paint the House. In Take The Calls, teams had to go to the operating center and successfully satisfy 3 people to receive their next clue. In Paint The House, teams had to paint a Flat to the owner's satsifaction to receive their next clue. Additional Task *At the Fountain Of Wealth, teams had to sing with Stefanie Sun to receive their next clue. Leg 7 (Singapore → Philippines) * Singapore (Singapore Changi Airport) to Puerto Princesa City, Palawan, Philippines (Puerto Princesa International Airport) * Puerto Princesa City (Puerto Princesa International Airport) to El Nido (El Nido Airport) *Sabang (Puerto Princesa Subterranean River National Park) *Coron (Twin Lagoon) *Coron (Kayangan Lake) *El Nido (Snake Island) Having Been Spared Elimination, Nick and Julian had to paddle deep into the Subterranean River to a clue hanging from the ceiling. In the Detour, teams had to choose between Explore Above or Hold It Below. In Explore Above, teams had to scale the limestone cliff and go down a path and break through the barrier to get to the clue on the other side. In Hold It Below, teams had to go to the other side of the lagoon and hold their breath for 11 minutes to receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, team members had to get into a kayak and paddle out to 1 out of 150 buoys to find one with a clue in it. Additional Task *At Puerto Princesa International Airport, teams had to sign up for 1 of 4 helicopters that would fly them to El Nido. Leg 8 (Philippines → Belarus) * El Nido (El Nido Airport) to Minsk, Brest Region, Belarus (Minsk International Airport) *Minsk (Minsk-Arena) * Minsk (Minsk-''Passazhyrski'') to Brest (Brest Train Station) *Brest (Białowieża Forest) *Minsk (Victory Square) In the Roadblock, team members had to negotiate with each other to let each other out of the melting Ice Rink. In the detour, teams had to choose between Trees or Wisent. In Trees, teams had to correctly identify 9 types of trees in the Forsest, when they did, they would receive their next clue. In Wisent, teams had to get a herd of Wisent into a pen and shut it to receive their next clue. Leg 9 (Belarus → Luxembourg) * Minsk (Minsk International Airport) to''' Luxembourg' (Luxembourg - Findel Airport) *Luxembourg City (Luxembourg American Cemetery and Memorial) *Luxembourg City (Fort Thüngen) *Luxembourg City (Luxembourg main railway station) *Diekirch (Donkey Fountain) In the first roadblock, teams had to solve a wordsearch that was in Luxembourgish. When they correctly solved the word search, they would receive their next clue. In the second roadblock, teams had to grab a map and use the clues and hints to take them around Luxembourg's many commune to find flags. When they had all the flags, they would return to the Train Station and receive their next clue '''Additional Task' *At Luxembourg American Cemetery and Memorial, teams had to bring flowers to George S. Patton Jr's grave and pay their respects to receive their next clue. Leg 10 (Luxembourg → France) * Luxembourg (Luxembourg - Findel Airport) to Paris, France ''' (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) '''OR * Luxembourg (Luxembourg main railway station) to Paris (Gare du Nord) *Marne-la-Vallée (Disneyland Park) *Marne-la-Valee (Disney Village) *Marne-la-Valee (Walt Disney Studios Park- Disney Studio 1) *Marne-la-Valee (Disney's Sequoia Lodge) In the Fast Forward, teams had to take part in Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade. They had to get in the float and sing the songs to win the Fast Forward Award. In the detour, teams had to choose between Pressed Penny or Toy Story. In Pressed Penny, teams had to look around Disney Village's various shops and restraunts for a penny on their list. When they found it, they had to press the penny and then trade the pennies for their next clue. In Toy Story, teams had to go to Disney's World Of Toys and search the various bins for the toys with a flag on it. When they found all the Toy Story Characters, they would receive their next clue. In the roadblock, teams had to look at Mickey Mouse's movies being displayed and arrange them in the order they were released. When they correctly completed it, they would receive their next clue. Additional Task *At Disney Village, before receiving the detour clue, teams had to either buy a 2 park or a 1 park pass. They only needed 1. Leg 11 (France) *Paris (Hotel Mercure) *Paris (Arc de Triomphe) *Paris (Fontaines de la Concorde) *Paris (Champ de Mars) *Paris (The Louvre) *Paris (Grande Arche) Having Been Spared Elimination, Alex & Alexis had to make thier way to the Arc de Triomphe and hang a French Flag to receive their next clue. In The Detour, teams had to choose between Metro and Buses. In Metro, teams had to buy a metro pass and by using the provided hints, take the metro to the stops and collect 4 puzzle peice bags. When they had all 4 bags, they could proceed to Champ de Mars. In Buses, teams took the Paris Red Bus and using provided hints, grab a bag at each location, but there was more than 1 bag. If they got all 4 bags, they could proceed to Champ de Mars. In The Roadblock, the team member had to use a light and arrange the mirrors correctly so when the light turned on, it would bounce off 1 of the 666 panels on the Louvre Pyramid and then bounce off to cut a rope and drop a clue so they could continue. If the guard saw it was unsafe, he could stop them from working. Additional Task *At Champ de Mars, teams used the puzzle peices they collected at the detour to peice together their next destination, the Louvre. (Unaired) Leg 12 (France → Venezuela) * Paris (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) to Caracas, Capital District, Venezuela (Simón Bolívar International Airport) *Caracas (Paseo de los Proceres) *Caracas (Federation Arche) *El Ávila (El Ávila National Park) *Caracas (Plaza Francia) In the detour, teams had to choose between Convery Money or Bargain Money. In Convert Money, the intersected team had to go to Bank of Venezuela and do a list of conversions. If their amount did not match the amount of the current rate, they would have to start over. In Bargain Money, teams had to go to a Bargain Market and bargain with the locals for 3 items that they needed on their list. When they bought all 3 items, they could exchange it for their next clue. In The Roadblock, the person had to climb Cerro El Avila and then look in 100 mud holes for one with their next clue in it. Notes: *Teams could either fly out of Charles de Gaulle or Orly Airport. Though all teams flew out of Charles de Gaulle because Orly had no flights to Venezuela. *At the Intersection detour, only 1 intersected team could do each detour, meaning each side had 1 intersected team completing it. Leg 13 (Venezuela → Aruba) * Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) to Oranjestad, Aruba (Queen Beatrix International Airport) *San Nicolaas (Alto Vista Chapel) *Santa Cruz (Aruba Ostrich Farm) *Oranjestad (Port of Aruba) *Arikok National Park (Natural Bridge) *Noord (California Lighthouse) *Oranjestad (Amsterdam Manor) Leg 14 (Aruba → United States) * Oranjestad to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, United States (Port Everglades) *Hillsboro Inlet (Hillsboro Inlet Light) * Fort Lauderdale (Fort Lauderdale-Hollywood International Airport) to Bozeman, Montana (Gallatin Field Airport) *Yellowstone National ParkNational Park (Roosevelt Arch) *Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming (Old Faithful Geyser) *Yellowstone National Park (Old Faithful Inn) *Glacier National Park (Weeping Wall) *Glacier National Park (Saint Mary Lake) *Glacier National Park (Many Glacier Hotel) (Finish Line) the text of your article here!